TimorousGarroter
Introduction } |name = Niko Lovett |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = |-|Normal= |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} |-|Butcher= |caption = i admit i do not have very high hopes for your proposal, seeing as your previous attempts have deteriorated this entire session in full tilt. are you absolutely sure this will work? |title = Prince of Time|age = 18 (January 14, 1996) |screenname = timorousGarroter|style = regular syntax without any capitalization. will never use contractions to shorten words. e.g., do not, i will, you would. |specibus = cleaverkind, garrotekind |modus = Russian Roulette |relations = Laika - Pet Papa - Genetic father Mama - Genetic mother Nomadic Tzigane - Exile Oris Ramses - Penpal Sori Kyoung - Best pal |home = Niko's house, a ramshackle flat located at the edge of the city (Samara, Russia)|planet = Land of Labyrinth and Pendulums|like = Video games, musicals, sweetmeats, urban legends|image |music = Timeless Thoughts}} Your name is NIKO LOVETT, and you are 18 YEARS OLD. Though you are officially considered an adult, you have a constant feeling of NOSTALGIA within your memory that would make you believe yourself to be just as YOUNG and IMMATURE as you were just years ago. You have a condition known as HYPERTHYMESIA, which dictates that you possess a very detailed AUTOBIOGRAPHICAL MEMORY. In other words, you can’t seem to FORGET anything. Like most persons, you are endowed with a variety of INTERESTS. You are known to be a VIDEO GAME ENTHUSIAST. You are not critical on the genres of video games you play, and consider most to be engaging and entertaining to you, though you do have your favorites. The ones that remind you of your CHILDHOOD will always have a special place in your heart. You have been a THEATRE CHILD for as long as you can remember, which is very long ago. Your PARENTS always wanted you to play a starring role, but your ANXIOUS PERSONALITY prevents you from ever stepping on any stage. Your parents run a SWEETS SHOPPE below your flat, where you work part time. You can not live without SWEETMEATS inside; as they keep you CALM and COLLECTIVE from your disquietude. You are so used to the OVERFLOW OF SUGAR in your body that you often break out in hives from WITHDRAWAL. Luckily, you always remember to keep a hoard of candy with you wherever you go. You often do personal studies on URBAN LEGENDS and CELESTIAL BEINGS in your SPARE TIME, as they have always seemed to catch your attention. You remember hearing about a historian who stole CORPSES from cemeteries to make DOLLS out of them. It was always an interesting topic, but your parents prefer you to avoid studying GRUESOME stories, as you have a tendency to practice MIMICRY. Your chumhandle is timorousGarroter, and you are a NERVOUS WRECK. You often need a nice, quiet place to calm yourself and gnaw on your favorite treats. The city you live in gives you no such place, and thus you almost NEVER LEAVE YOUR HOUSE. You communicate with your COMRADES over your trusty PESTERCHUM, and you have recently just graduated from HOMESCHOOL. Category:MaleCategory:Human